


Sassyland

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Crack, Gerard Way is a sassy mf, How tf do i tag, Humor, I was inspired by that post on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6103003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is straight fuckery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sassyland

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first crack fic. I also wrote it at 3 am, aka the best time for ideas.  
> I really hope you like it.

It was a regular day in Sassyland, and Getard was sashaying along merrily with his pink boa, when all of the sudden, 2007 Emo Pete Wentz, the emo overlord, came to Getard. 

"Getard, I came to recruit you to the emo side." Emo Pete said, "We have eyeliner and the rhythm guitarist of the band-Whoops I mean IDEA- My Chemical Romance."  
Getart was shock, "YOU HAVE EYELINER AND A RHYTHM GUITARIST?!?!?!" 

"Oops, I meant GUYLINER. Please don't tell anyone about my mistake Getard, they could throw me out of Emo Heaven. Please Getard, they'll send me to Emo Hell, and Satan Brendon "Forehead" Urie is there. Please Getard, he'll put milk in my ass, and nobody except Ryan Ross wants that." 2007 Emo Pete begged. 

Gerald was in shock at what the emo guy had said. But then, a short punk kid who looked like he was eyefucking Getard appeared and said, "Gerald, I have searched everywhere for you!"   
"Ew wtf you're like four years old gross." Just then, Satan Brendon "Forehead" Urie and Ryan Ross came and poured milk on everything. 

 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> The "Getart" thing was a complete accident, but I saw it and laughed my ass off, so I kept it. I also wrote "Please Getard" twice, but who actually gives a fuck.


End file.
